


More or Less Together

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (well...actually it's only one position), Dreamsharing, Established Relationship, M/M, Snowed In, unusual sex positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: A sudden snowstorm forces Justin and Olli to cancel their date night. Justin is very disappointed, but Olli manages to cheer him up later that night anyway.





	More or Less Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! :D 
> 
> It was free-for-fall month at Pens Monthly this time around, so I went for all four of the prompts from January 2017.  
> Player of the month: Olli Maatta  
> Trope of the month: dreamsharing  
> Kink of the month: unusual sexual positions  
> Photo of the month: [a very snowy street lined with cars and trees](https://www.flickr.com/photos/irisphotos/4336286292/in/photolist-7BbAQL-aCpkPY-5XwHs8-7B71ws-7BnfEM-debAJu-dcTCzF-acaaxP-7B722u-7CAVgD-7B7zkL-7CeHPS-7B7zAq-aCpkvW-7CkvU6-7B8Cr9-7B3cKk-7BwDaR-7wGQ2a-7BX8HJ-7CfaCV-z3J9G-7B3cXT-4caqWg-7B3d62-ac1yxX-3pVKN-99GR6Z-7B3dox-7BFPLQ-7B71SU-7B3dmn-7BC22B-7BC4BM-nb5Xtg-7C4ZdA-7BTkL6-7BX8HS-7B3cXa-9m47Gb-7BQZZV-5TkMo4-7Bb6o9-xVo35-7BFJAb-5TqmFY-7BFQ5S-916bog-7BFJnJ-3pW3Q)

Justin looked out the kitchen window, frowned, and called his boyfriend. The weather had been cloudy all day, but the weather report had said no snow until tomorrow - Justin had been secretly looking forward to watching the snow fall during breakfast with Olli. Hopefully Olli still wanted to come over...

Olli picked up right away: "Don't even think about singing that song from the beginning of 'Frozen' when they're little."

"I beg your pardon!" Justin scoffed in mock indignation. "I had no intention of singing 'Do You Want To Build a Snowman?' to you!" He paused for a moment, then began humming a different song from the film in question.

"No, 'For the First Time in Forever' is not okay, either," Olli groaned. "But at least we've established that you've seen how bad the weather is. I presume you're calling to confirm that we're postponing date night?"

"Actually, I was sort of hoping this wasn't enough snow to stop a big strong Finn like you from coming to keep his boyfriend's bed warm?" Justin said quickly.

Olli laughed for about a minute straight before managing to speak. "I'm maybe an inch taller than you. And your place is always nice and warm."

"But we haven't slept together in ages!" Justin whined, hating how pathetic he sounded.

"Justin, trust me: This is way too much snow coming down way too quickly," Olli replied firmly. He sighed softly. "I'm sorry, babe, really. I know it's been a while. But if you want, we can try...something else?"

"Like what?" Justin asked, intrigued by the hesitation in Olli's voice.

"Like...dreamsharing."

Justin gulped. Dreamsharing was one of the most intimate things one could do in a relationship - and it wasn't guaranteed to work. Unsuccessful dreamsharing was seen as a sign that the relationship wasn't meant to be, so if it didn't work tonight...

"We don't have to try it if you don't want to," Olli whispered. "But I think it'll work."

"Um..." Justin gulped again. "Okay. Let's try it."

***

By some sort of miracle, Justin managed to eat his dinner and get ready for bed without panicking about Olli's idea. He slipped under the covers and closed his eyes, thinking about Olli - that lovely smile, those beautiful eyes, that soft hair nuzzling his cheek...

Justin jolted slightly. Yes, that was Olli, rubbing his head against his cheek almost like a cat. "It's working?!"

"I think so." Olli kissed him on the nose and smiled fondly at him. "We won't really know until the morning, but I think it's working."

Justin grinned. "I have an idea."

"The kind that requires getting naked, I hope?" Olli waggled his eyebrows.

"Of course." Justin couldn't help licking his lips as Olli slowly peeled off his shirt, then pulled down his pants. "Now roll -"

"You're not going to get naked?!" Olli scowled.

"If you insist..." Justin took off his pajamas, blushing at the way Olli's gaze roamed up and down his body. "Okay, so roll on your side."

Olli complied. "Now what?"

"Now I do this..." Justin shifted so his face was level with Olli's hardening cock. "And we have ourselves a different angle."

"Seems like it'll work," Olli mused.

Justin took as much into his mouth as he could.

"Yes, it'll work!" Olli squawked, his hands flailing against Justin.

***

Justin woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He answered right away: "Hello?"

"It worked!" Olli sounded ridiculously happy. "My hip is sore from being on my side!"

"That's a weird way of figuring it out, but I'll take it!" Justin laughed in relief. He looked down at himself and nodded. "I have a couple bruises from you hitting me."

"Sorry." It was hilariously apparent that Olli wasn't sorry by any means. "Want to stay on the line and look at the snow falling?"

"Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! I'm especially curious if the sex position actually counts as unusual.


End file.
